


Fallen Angel

by apathy_in_action



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Minor Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Mutilation, Pain, Rape, Torture, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathy_in_action/pseuds/apathy_in_action
Summary: Mercy just had the worst luck.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. So many hands

**Author's Note:**

> (Non-con warning here. It's rape yo, don't read it if you don't like it. Period. I plan to continue with the series of her just stumbling into bad situations and paying for it so stay tuned!)

The last thing Mercy remembered was heading out on patrol around the small Brazilian city they were set up in. Overwatch has team members canvassing the city limits every 3 hours to keep an eye out for Talon activity. It was believed that talon was operating out of gang territory in the area so overwatch had sent more agents to try and sweat them out. 

Mercy had left the base with a playful kiss to Genji's mask before taking to the skies to scan the surrounding suburban sprawl for suspicious activity. After about an hour it was clear that there was nothing happening, it was a swelteringly hot day and not even dogs and cats were out. The sun beating down on her wings and pale skin was too much after a while and the medic let herself gracefully soar down to the ground to continue her patrol on foot, taking covered alleyways and sidewalks to stay out of the sun as much as she could. That choice may have been her undoing. 

Walking carefully across the burning pavement she didn't have as much visibility as she usually did and it made her vulnerable. The last thing she remembered as she turned a corner into a dead-end was thinking that heat or not the streets were unusually barren, as she turned back to leave a shadow was cast over here, she looked up to see a large, dark-skinned man standing over her just as a baseball bat came down on the side of her head. As she fell her vision blurred into darkness but not before she saw three more men come up to stand beside the first. 

~

When she came too the first thing Mercy was aware of was a pounding in her head and numbness in her hands. She blinked, trying to center herself and focus. She remembered the attack and her heart lept, she blinked again, trying to clear her still foggy vision. It took several seconds until her eyes came back into focus along with the rest of her senses. As soon as her senses returned she became aware that her whole body was being jostled and that she was upright. First, she looked up, her hands were bound tightly above her head to a metal chain hanging from the ceiling of what looked like a warehouse, a single bright bulk making her blink and look away. Then she looked down and screamed. 

No sooner had she opened her mouth then a huge hand covered it, smothering her. It was the hand of the man who had hit her with the bat. The same man who was currently inside of her. She could still see over his fingers, she could see that she was naked, with her hands and one leg suspended from the ceiling, the other leg was being held around the man's hips as he thrust into her. She became aware of a burning in her groin and realized that he probably hadn't used lube and his cock was clearly bigger then she was used to, it felt like she was being ripped in half as the man thrust into her like a wild animal. Grinning at her over his hand still covering her mouth. 

He never stopped fucking her as he called over his shoulder in a language she didn't' recognize. One of the other men came over with a ball gag and as the first man moved his hand he shoved it between her lips before she even had a chance to scream again. The rubber stretched her jaw painfully wide and made it impossible to make a sound. She felt the second man move around behind her and fasten it, so tight she felt like she was choking on the ball. As soon as the gag was in place the man dropped his hands and gripped her breasts which were completely bare in the absence of her suit and armor. She heard him laugh as he gripped her nipples, pulling painfully hard on them for a moment before going back to groping and squeezing her breasts. The feeling made her sick and she tried to thrash away, kicking her free leg, trying to get the man fucking her to let go of it. 

She thrashed for only a second before the man fucking her let go of her let, letting it drop to the ground where she could just barely balance, he then used his free hand to slap her so hard across the face that her vision blurred for a second and shout in English "Stop moving bitch! You are fuck toy now, move too much and we hurt you worse, got it? Just be a good little toy and this will be over soon." With that he gripped her hips again and kept fucking her, now forcing her to balance herself or put all her weight on the rope holding her. She whimpered softly but neither men seemed to notice, the one behind her still playing with her tits, tugging on her nipples like he was trying to milk her until they were sore and red. 

After a few minutes, the man inside her slowed down and dread filled her seconds before his cum did, slashing deep inside of her and dripping down her leg as he pulled out, his cock falling free with a sloshing sound as cum dripped out of her. He chuckled and spalled her face again, much more gently this time. "That's a good girl, good little medic, made my dick feel all better. Good girl. Nor only three more to go, unless I want to go again, maybe ass next time." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before pulling back and spitting on her face. 

As he took his leave, walking off behind her and out a door she couldn't see the man behind her, the one who had put in the ball gag came around to her front and kissed her on the cheek as well before kneeling on front of her. She winced we she felt his hands on her cunt, spreading her pussy lips and admiring her. "You got a nice pussy here blondie." His English was better than the first man. "Real cute and looks tight, you don't get to fuck much with all that military work huh? Well don't worry, we will take good care of ya. By the time we are done ya won't be walking straight." As he talked he slid two fingers into her dripping hole and rubbed his thumb over her clit. "We know who you are, by the way, Angela. We ain't talon, don't get your panties in a twist, we just transport stuff for em, but they told us to look out for you. And to mess you up if we could. And you just made it all too easy. Getting you off the streets for a few hours, us boys having some fun and sending their number one medic back all broken? It's a perfect storm honey and we aim to collect." As he spoke he started fucking his fingers into her faster and Mercy had to make a conscious effort not to moan around the ball gag as unwanted pleasure flooded her body. 

The man, who was shorted then the first kept talking as he fingered her, causing more of the first man's spunk to drip out of her and onto the floor. His attention to her clit had her knees shaking despite herself. She wasn't very sexually active, despite her loving relationship with Genji and the suddenly overwhelming influx of attention to her sexual organs had her trembling. Something her assailant seemed to pick up on and laughed about. "God, look at you. You enjoying this huh? You ain't never get ya pearl rubbed huh? Your a mess, just how we like em ya know. Your so damn pretty, those big blue eyes, soft, plump pussy, you're perfect. I wish we could just keep you. Personally, I'd love to put a baby in that belly and then suck milk out a your titties until I was full but I know keeping you wouldn't be worth it." He sighed and pulled his fingers out of her pussy with a loud pop and rubbed them on his pants before picking up her free leg and holding it around his waist. 

She felt his cock rubbing against her pussy and whined around the gag, trying to pull away. His hand was around her throat faster then she could even see as he growled. "Don't. Just don't. We wanted to be nice but don't think we won't beat the shit out of you or kill you if you end up being too much work, got it?" With that, he pried her legs open and shoved his cock into her still dripping pussy. She whined loudly but didn't try to move again. He was smaller than the first guy and a little gentler as he fucked her but far faster, she felt her body jostle around so much her tits bounced and closed her eyes to try and ignore it. 

Seconds later though she felt more hands on her, hands spreading her ass cheeps and gripping at her tits again. As she opened her eyes she saw three more men surrounding her, all but the first now. One was spearing lube over her ass and one was fastening painful metal clamps over her already sensitive nipples. She tried to scream again but had no luck through the gag. The one in front of her smirked and glanced up "Just stay still and take it, it'll all be over soon."

Just as he finished speaking she felt intense burning pain from behind her as the man behind her pushed the head of his cock into her ass, a hole she had never used for these purposed before. Her virgin ass flared up in pain as the man shoved his cock inside her and she screwed her eyes shut, trying to drown out the pain, to no avail. 

The men on either side of her busied themselves with playing with her tits, putting on the chain between the clamps and slapping them. The other man reached down and rubbed her clit, right above where her hole was being violated for the second time that day. The pleasure and pain were suddenly too much and to her horror, Mercy found herself on the verge of orgasm. A feeling that hit her like a truck and made her convulse in the men's grasp. THeir many hands holding her still as she came hard. Trembling and panting around the gag. The pain from her ass made it more intense but not better and one of the men stopped what they were doing. They kept fucking and abusing her. 

The overstimulation was too much and she started crying, trying to pull her hips away from the man's fingers on her clit. This earned her three hard slaps on her pussy which only made her cry harder, her reactions were somewhat involuntary now as she hung suspended in between these 4 men who couldn't seem to keep their filthy hands off of her. Rough fingers exploring every crack and valley of her body until she felt like that had violated everything she had to offer. 

Soon enough the two fucking her came, leaving more cum to drip out of her ass as she hung there, trembling. After that, they untied her and one held her up while the others moved an old couch over. One laid down, stroking his cock and the man holding her lifted her easily, as if she was a rag doll and set her down on the man's cock, spearing her on the limb all the way to the balls. She tried again to scream and pull away but the man below her gripped her wrists and kept her all the way down on his cock, despite her kicking feet and heaving chest. The thrashing earned her another few hard slaps. 

One of the men, the one who had put the ball gag in the first place reached behind her and unfastened it but held it in place while he talked. "Ok now bitch, we wanna fuck your face, gotta use all those holes. But if you scream of bite, well..." He produced her cun from his belt and cocked it, holding the barrel in between her eyes. "Bite it or fight it and ill blow your brains out with your own weapon, got it?" She shivered and went still, only daring to move to give a slight nod. He smiled and put the gun away. "Good girl, fast learned, I appreciate that."

With that, he pulled the gag away, a long strain of spit following it from her bruised lip. No sooner was the gag gone then one of the men stepped in front of her face and slapped her with his cock, dragging the hard member across her lips and spearing her drool. She instinctively locked her lips but the man above her pinched her nose until she couldn't breathe and was forced to open her mouth. As soon as she did he forced his cock down her throat, not really caring if she sucked, just using her head like a fleshlight. As he did another man took her empty pussy, thrusting yet another ard cock inside her and starting to thrust away. The man below her also started thrusting, bouncing her on his lap like a toy as his cock slid in and out of her ass, over and over. As her eyes rolled back a little she wondered if it would ever end. 

4 hours later she wondered the same thing. They had all fucked her time and time again and her whole body was now coated in it. None of her holes had been empty for more than a few minutes. Her ass was burning from use, her pussy sore and red from fucking and slapping and her mouth aching from being held open. They only stopped long enough to move her onto all fours where one man could fuck her mouth, one her ass and the other two lay under her, one sucking on her sore, red nippled and the other producing a vibrator and holding it over her clit which made her cry and tremble harder as they forced orgasm after orgasm out of her as they abused her for hours and hours. 

Every once in a while one would cum, choking her on it or adding to the ever-growing reservoir in her ass or pussy. After a while, she felt a cold metal dildo shoved into her ass instead of cock and heard one man mention "Gotta keep those holes filled, can't have her thinking it's over just cause we can't reach". Her pussy was screaming for the torture to stop and her mind was withering from the humiliation as they forced her to cum 2, 4, 8 times until she could barely see straight. Soon after she lost track of time. Only keeping count by home many times the men's huge penises came inside her, she lost count at 47. Drifting in and out as they used her, forcing her body to betray her, accepting their cocks and the orgasms they forced on her, her nipples engorged and sensitive beyond hell from the constant attention. 

It felt like forever before they all finally pulled out, leaving her face down, cum covered ass up on the floor. She felt hands spreading her ass cheeks and admiring her pussy, she felt fingers running through the streams of cum to feel inside of her with a laugh and words exchanged in another language. Then the scariest thing of all happened. At the same time, blinding pain flared from her nippled and vulva at the same time. She screamed as hands held her down, so, so many hands. The pain spread through her whole body and her scream was cut short by another sharp strike to the head that left her unconscious once again. 

~

It was Genji who got the page that Mercy had been found, a local garbage man contacted him and said they had found her in an abandoned warehouse. Without even thinking he took off, dashing to the location they gave in under half an hour. The scene that greeted him was a stomach-churning one. The warehouse door was open, letting the sun shine in on the scene inside. Mercy lay on top of her armor, both it and she soaked in sticky white cum that was also dripping out of her pussy and ass and was smeared all over her face. Her hair was matted with the stuff and it was spread all over the floor. 

But the most striking things Genji noticed as he swept his girlfriend with his eyes were the modifications made to her body. Her nipples had both been pierced and had pink, heart-shaped studs in them with a thin gold chain connecting both nippled. Most strikingly though, was a brand mark, burned into the skin above her pussy lips, squarely on her vulva that read "Chief overwatch slut, free to use" In scrip letters with a heart instead of a period. 

The Overwatch agent was sickened as he looked over this for a moment. Also noticing the dried blood on the side of her face from an obvious head wound. However, it was also obvious that her chest was rising and falling evenly with life, she was just out cold. Genji knew he had about half an hour before anyone found them, which gave him just enough time. 

He shifted a piece of his armor out of the way and took his cock in hand, already hard and dropped to his knees, running his cock between her pussy lips before pushing into her and moaning softly as how loose she was, usually, she was so tight it hurt, not tonight. He fucked her hard, watching her new breast piercings jiggle as he violated her well-used body, she would never know. 

He pulled out and came all over her chest, sitting back on his heels to admire the scene for a moment before he set to cleaning her up. He wiped up as much of the cum and blood as he could and redressed her. He liked seeing her so disgraced but wanted to be the only one to see it. 

He brought her back to the base and gave countless excuses as to why he needed to be in charge of her clean up. He showered her unconscious body before returning her to the medical bay for treatment. He made sure to use hot water and scrub away any signs of the sex maying it look like the modifications had been the only thing done, as a form of torture, which they were. 

He stayed by her bedside as she recovered, waiting till he was alone to jack off over her body to the sight of her nipple piercings, sometimes even letting himself tug on the chain and watch her pretty tits bounce. It made him harder than anything ever had and he came all over her face countless times before pulling the medical gown back into place and pretending like nothing happened. 

He waited with both excitement and apprehension for her to wake up. Either way, he knew this would change her, she would never know what he had done but he had no idea what else to expect. What would she be like after this?


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy learns to live again after the incident.

When Mercy awoke her head was swimming and she felt like she was having the worst period cramps of her life. Next to her Genji was asleep, leaning on his arm and snoring softly. She cleared her throat weakly to try and wake him with no luck. She was in a lot of pain and scared. The last thing she remembered was being gang-raped for hours during her routine scouting trip. 

Finally, she tried speaking, her voice was horse and almost gone but she forced it anyway and called Genji's name. That finally woke him and he jolted, his mask falling to the floor as he jumped up, "Angela! You're awake! Are you ok? What do you need!? Wait, I'll go get the doctor!" He turned on his heel and ran before she could even ask anything else. He was gone for a moment before she weakly shifted to pull up the medical gown, desperate to see what hurt so badly. When she saw it her breath was knocked out of her lungs and she almost passed out again. The burn marks on her vulva were easy to read and the vile message, now engraved on her skin permanently made her feel hopeless and as if those men's hands were all over her again. 

Just then Genji burst back in with one of the overwatch medics who upon seeing her lifting the medical dress rushed over and pushed it back down. "Please don't do that Angela, you're not ready for that. Let me give you the report and some pain medication first. Don't even think about that yet."

She nodded stiffly, eagerly accepting the pain medication and listening to the report, even if most of it she missed. She had two severe concussions, a sprained ankle, a dislocated hip and some internal bleeding, as well as, well...a large burn mark and two new piercings. When she finished talking the medic just stood there awkwardly. Finally saying softly "I'm so sorry Angela, the only good news I have is that all our STD tests came back negative, although it's too early to tell if your pregnant or not, we have plan B if you're worried though. For now, I'll leave you two to talk, I know the commander will want to see you soon as well. Please stay strong ok? For all of us." 

The medic left, leaving her alone with Genji who sifted feet anxiously, unsure what to say. That was the last straw and she burst out crying to which he rushed over to comfort her. Eventually, he climbed into her next to her and just held her. 

Over the next few weeks, she spends most of her time in the med bay, doing physical therapy and recovering. Morrison was in 3 or 4o times with questions about the attackers, only some of which she could answer. After almost a month she was allowed to go home and resume normal duties. In that time she had to come to terms with three things, firstly that the brand on her cunt would never go away. SHe could tattoo over it but even then it would still be visible. Secondly, that the studs in her nipples were locked in with fused metal backing, she would have to have them surgically removed which risked damaging her nipples. Her best chance at peace was to just leave them in and let them heal naturally. And third, she had been used by 5 men who somehow knew who she was, how to disarm her and who marked her. Men who might have even gotten her pregnant. She was damaged goods now, Genji promised to stay but she had no idea how long that would last. 

These were the things she had to come to terms with as she finally headed home. Laying her bag down on her own bed for the first time in 4 weeks. Even then it wasn't really her bed, it was the one assigned to her while the team was stationed in Brazil. She took a deep breath and to the kitchen to make herself some food. That evening was the first time in a month she had been alone and it was both relaxing and terrifying. She ate only about half her meal and left the rest sitting on the counter to take a shower. 

She fell asleep fast that night but had trouble sleeping. She kept jolting away in a cold sweat from a nightmare or thinking she heard a strange noise. 

The nest morning she put her robe on, careful not to catch it on her nipple piercings and went to use the bathroom. What she saw there was enough to make her crumple to her knees. Written in her lipstick, on the bathroom mirror were the words "Hello Overwatchs slut, we miss you. But don't worry. Talon will have use for you again soon."


	3. Downward Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad luck just keeps befalling our beautiful little angel and there are no lack of scum bags ready to take advantage.

It had been about two months since the talon attack. Mercy finally found herself sleeping normally and slowly readjusting to normal life. She was even back in the overwatch compound on a regular basis, performing basic tests and studies. She was enjoying the feeling, normalcy had been so out of reach that just being back in her office and seeing the smiling faces of her coworkers made her feel better. Although every time her bra rubbed against her nipple piercings of she crossed her legs and felt the brand she winced. It had taken almost a month for her to stop bursting into tears each time it happened. Every time she felt the reminders of her capture and humiliation she shrugged it off and focused hard on something else, it wasn’t perfect but she refused to let herself be ruined by one horrible afternoon. 

With determination in her blue eyes, she requested to be put back to work, with doubts Jack agreed, signing off on her return to the field a mere 7 weeks after her attack. However, it seemed to be fine, another 2, then three weeks passed and she seemed to be fine. She winced when putting armor on but other then that she seemed fine, not easily upset and right on top of her duties. After 6 weeks Jack stopped worrying and didn’t keep as close of an eye on her. 

It was the 4 month anniversary of her attack when she was the last one in the overwatch compound, or so she thought. She had stayed late to finish up a report. She was enjoying the quiet and just being back in her space. She was doing much better, barely even thinking about her attack anymore. She took her time finishing up the report and cleaning her station before finally heading to the elevator around midnight. The building was mostly dark and when she hit the down button nothing happened. She frowned and jabbed it again, nothing. It took several minutes before the elevator rumbled up to her floor and opened, she huffed and rolled her eyes, tired from a long day and frustrated with technology. She yawned took a step forward into the elevator. As soon as she did loud metallic grinding noises echoed through the building and the box below her started to drop, she yelped and jumped back, catching herself on the doors as the car slid past her, crashing down to the bottom floor. She watched in horror, realizing how close she had just come to being killed. With her heart still racing she kept staring down the now empty shaft and as she did the elevator doors creaked and slammed shut around her hips, trapping her upper body in the shaft. 

She screamed and tried to thrash loose but the doors were closed around her wide hips and while they weren’t cutting or crushing her they were locked, as much as she struggled she couldn’t free herself from this terrifying trap. She struggled and cried for help but she couldn’t even reach her phone which was in her back pocket because her hands were trapped on the other side of the door. Within minutes she was thrashing and sobbing, begging for help and hoping she wouldn’t have to spend the whole night like this, bend in half and stuck between two doors. 

Just when she was starting to dread that she might be here all night she felt a hand on her back. Her heart jumped into her throat and she called out “Please please help me! I’m stuck, the doors locked on me, go get a handyman!”. No sooner had the words left her mouth did the hand on her back move down over her ass. She froze and terror flooded through her body. The hand gently explored down lower and lower, pressing between her legs and rubbing over her clothed pussy as the person attached to it replied “I am the handyman and man, this is handy. You're a pretty little thing, day worked I take it because I know I haven’t seen you around before. Really got yourself in a pickle there didn’t you?” She couldn’t find the words to answer as the reality of her position dawned on her, she only whimpered despite her attempts not too. 

Behind her the man laughed and gripped her ass with both hands, forcing her legs apart and wedging one of his own between hers. At the same time, he reached over her back and between the space in the doors to grope her breasts through her white blouse. She screamed and tried to pry his hands away but his dark hands were surprisingly strong and despite scratching him she wasn’t able to pry his hands away from her chest. Seconds later he took a fist full of her shirt and ripped it, causing buttons to fly off as her bra became visible, he did the same to that, leaving her large, soft tits hanging out in the cold air of the elevator shaft. He reached back to grope them and paused when he felt the piercings. He chuckled before pinching at one gently. She was ashamed at the twinge of pleasure that shot through her body, the nipple rings had made her chest much more sensitive no matter how hard she tried to deny it. He laughed and groped her harder, clearly enjoying her distress. 

After a moment of lavishing her trapped tits, he returned his attention to her hips. He pressed his leg upward, rubbing it softly across her clothed pussy before reaching under her to undo her pants and start pulling them down. From where she was braced on the other side of the door Mercy tried to kick him off but he easily gripped her ankle and just held her as he pulled her pants off. Doing so left her weight supported by the doors, which hurt. As soon as he realized her feet, she set them back down, deciding not to fight if it saved her from that pain. 

However, that meant she had no choice but to stand there and let him grab her ass with both hands, pulling her cheeks apart to watch her panties wedge in-between them. She bit back a whimper and just prayed he would be satisfied to grope her and wouldn’t take it further. Her prayers were not answered that night as she felt rough fingers start to rub her pussy while the other hand still held her ass tightly. 

“So” He started suddenly, “I hope you’re on birth control bitch because I’m about to fill you with spunk. Oh well, even if you aren’t, I bet you would look cute all preggers”. With that, he laughed and tore her panties down so swiftly she yelped. He smacked her ass hard and shouted “Hey, shut the fuck up. I’m going to fuck you and if you're screaming the whole time neither of us is going to have much fun, so SHUT it!”. With that he slapped her ass again, harder this time, leaving a red handprint and at the same time with his other hand, showed two fingers deep inside of her. 

She bit her lip hard to keep from yelling as his fingers forced their way into her soft, wet pussy, causing the brand on her vulva to sting. She hung her head, tears dripping down her face and into the elevator shaft below as the man behind her roughly fingered her pussy, spreading her open and exploring her feminine warmth. He enjoyed himself this way for several more seconds before pulling his hand away. She only had a minute to breathe before she felt the head of his cock pressing into her. She couldn’t help but scream and try to pull again, of course helpless. He growled and slapped both her ass cheeks hard until they stung and whispered “Shut up or it gets worse. Your nothing but a cute little hole to use so shut your mouth, you don’t deserve to speak whore”.

With that, he started fucking her, hard and fast, which caused her hips to slam against the metal doors holding her in place. She sobbed as he raped her, her tears raining down the empty shaft as loud obscene noises came from behind her. As much as she hated it she was dripping wet and her own fluids were dripping down her leg, making his thrusts unbelievable loud, her humiliation echoing around the empty shaft around her. Cold air blew across her nipple piercings, causing her nipples to harden until they ached, ached to be touched but she would never admit that. 

Behind her the man inside her reached through the doors and gripped her ponytail, forcing her head backward and forcing her back to arch as he fucked her harder and harder, his cock driving deeper and deeper into her by the minute. She sobbed louder and louder as he pulled and he slapped her ass again, for almost a full minute this time until she knew the skin of her ass, trapped outside the elevator would be red and raw. He laughed as he fucked her, driving his hips deeper and deeper until his cock pounded up against her cervix and she screamed instinctively, earning herself another minute of hard slaps. “That's what you deserve whore!” He shouted as he rammed into her cervix again “You deserve to be split open and broken, you make a better sex slave then scientist anyway! Just look at you, dripping wet cunt, hard tits, you're loving this as much as I am you, filthy bitch!”. He laughed and laughed as her body jerked under his touch, slamming against the doors holding her victim but also keeping her from falling to her death. 

After what felt like an eternity he let her head fall, resting both hands on her hips and fucking her like an animal, his cock twitching. Dread filled her as she realized he was about to cum. He was about to flood her fertile pussy with his sperm and very possibly impregnate her. She was terrified but dared not flinch away or make noise. 

Then all of a sudden, there was a metal grinding noise below her. She looked down curiously and several stories below her she saw one of the new recruits pry the elevator door open and lookup. His eyes locked on her and horror filled them. He yelled up at her “Hang on Mercy! I’m coming!”. He then backed away and took off running. Her heart lept up into her throat as she realized she had a chance of being rescued, with an end to her suffering insight she started thrashing again, yelling and screaming at the man that help was coming. 

He seemed well aware of the fact and just dug his nails into her hips harder, enough to draw blood and fucked her harder and harder, until she worried he might push her through the doors and to her death. He seemed determine to cum before the other man arrived. 30 seconds passed, then a minute and he didn’t slow down, his cock now throbbing hard inside of her. 

The pain from the elevator door and bruised cervix started to get to and as he thrust in slower but deeper she started to lose consciousness. The last thing she was aware of was a rush of warm fluid exploding deep inside her as the man ground loudly before leaning over her and whispering "You are nothing but a whore, sell yourself into slavery now, with piercings like that you are all ready for a lead and a real master" and slapping her ass one more time. Her eyes rolled closed as she felt him pull out, leaving cum dripping down her leg. She passed out before she heard him run away or before help even arrived. 

~

The new overwatch recruit raced up to the 12th floor as fast as he could. He was a young man who had been brought on for his pilot skills and worked parttime as a maintenance man. He knew Mercy from her fame and from seeing her around the building and when he saw her naked breasts stories above him, hanging out of a half-closed elevator he knew he couldn’t miss this opportunity. 

When he finally skidded to a stop on the 12th floor he was met with a gruesome scene. Badly bruised his sticking out of half-closed elevator doors, ass spanked raw and soft pink pussy dripping thick cum Mercy was now unconscious. He gulped and ran a shaking hand through his hair. 

He just stared at the scene in shock for a moment before slowly approaching and unbuttoning his pants. After double-checking to make sure there were no people or cameras on the floor he gently gripped her hips and groaned softly as he pushed into her dripping pussy. He moaned as he hilted himself inside her, reaching around to play with her heavy, pierced tits for a moment, just enjoying himself. The famous Angela Ziegler, unconscious and wrapped around his cock, it was any Overwatch fan's biggest dream! He pinched her nipples, tugging hard on the little gold bars and just wishing she was awake to scream for him like she had been for the first man. Part of him was sad he hadn’t found her sooner but of well, sloppy seconds was better than nothing. 

He took his time fucking her and playing with her limp body. He tugged her nipples until they were red and squeezed her breasts around until he left handprint sized bruises on her delicate skin. He fucked her slowly and then faster and then slowed again. Inserted a finger in her ass, gently finger fucking her ass with his finger while fucking her pussy with his cock. 

Finally, he started getting bored and picked up the pace, cumming in her seconds later and only pulling out when his cock was all the way flaccid. He sighed in relief and zipped his pants up, he was about to leave when he turned and pulled out his phone, taking several pictures of her ruined hole, raw tits, and unconscious face before taking his leave. 

After he left no less then three more guards or night watchmen stumbled upon her and took advantage. By the morning when Pharah came into work and found her she was so covered in cum it was hard to recognize who she was at first. Pharah screamed for help and soon enough they got her loose from the doors, wrapping her in blankets and whisking her away to the med bay.


	4. Grim Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another horrible incident, another humiliating experience. It's as if Mercy is doomed. Should she just accept it?

Mercy Awoke with a start, gasping for breath and looking around wildly. As she sat up pain flared in her hips and she winced. Pharah who was sitting next to her jolted to attention and reached out to hold her down "Angela! Angela, hey, don't move too much. You were really hurt, please take it slow. Genji is on his way back from Russia right now he should be here in a few hours, just try to relax ok?"

Her words rang in Mercy's head as she looked around the med bay. She was the only one in here, in the same bd she had been in almost 6 months ago, wearing a flimsy paper gown that exposed entirely too much for her comfort. She gulped shakily and looked down, moving a hand to pull up the corner of her medical gown. Pharah sighed, "You may not want to- ok". She signed in defeat as Mercy threw the gown back, gawking at what she saw under it. 

Her body was covered in horrible red and purple bruises. It was worst on her hips where most of her weight had balanced for the better part of 12 hours and where most of the force of the men's thrusts had gone. Along both her hips were dark almost black lines at least an inch thick. It looked like awful tattoos and tears brimmed in her eyes. That was only the worst of it, there were countless other small bruises all over her body including her tits, hands, legs, and stomach. Still crying softly she pulled the blanket back over her and the rest was a blur. 

She remembers talking with Pharah, bless her heart for trying to distract her. She remembers Genji running into the room and hugging her, only to draw back with fear in his face when she sobbed from it. The pain in his eyes was enough to break her heart but it was gone all too fast and doctors were talking in her face. Soon enough Jack Morrison was in her face asking who did this and who he could get arrested, she had no good answers for him, she hardly remembered anything. 

They bombarded her for hours, never letting her rest and the whole time keeping her seated in the almost see-through gown, the stink of her assailants still clinging to her hair. She cried and tried to answer questions as best she could, one of the nurses took some samples and in the back of her head, she knew the nurse was doing it wrong, probably new. Now she wouldn't even be able to look the woman in the face if they ever had to work together. 

Shame washed over her in waves for what felt like hours. It was around dinner time when they all finally filed out of the med bay, leaving her and Genji alone. He tried to console her but the words rolled right off. The whole week she was in the med bay it was like that. Just staring into space nodding and only giving half-hearted replies. 

By the time the week was up and the doctors allowed her to return home Genji didn't even try to engage in conversations as he drove her home. He tried to insist on staying to keep her save but she shoed him away, locking the door behind him and slumping to the floor.

She felt like her body wasn't her own, as if the talon sponsored attack wasn't enough now she was easy prey for people in her own organization. By the time the thought left her head, she was sobbing. She let herself cry for nearly an hour until the tears just wouldn't come anymore. Then she just sat there, against the door long into the night, only moving when her bladder made a convincing argument. 

Once in the bathroom, she decided to shower, at least watch their fingers prints off of her one more time. In the shower, she had no choice but to carefully clean around the nipple piercings, brandmark, and scars on her ass. She closed her eyes and just washed as quickly as she could. As she stepped out of the shower she paused while reaching for a towel and caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. The bruises were starting to fade but still in several places it was easy enough to see the outline of handprints, almost like new branding marks. Each handprint showed someone who had used her and where his favorite part to squeeze was. She felt tears well up again and cursed her sensitive skin as she wrapped herself in a towel and tried to ignore it all, rushing into her bedroom and throwing a sheet over her vanity before crawling, utterly defeated, into bed.

She was asleep before she knew it but the sleep didn't last long, waking in a cold sweat in less than an hour. This pattern repeated and she woke up several more times in the night, chest heaving and legs instinctively pressing together. Finally, around 5 am she fell asleep and stayed asleep for several hours. When she awoke again around 9 the sun was streaming in through her window. She sat up and yawned and as soon as her eyes were opened she noticed a vase of flowers sitting on her vanity in front of the sheet she had hung the night before. Still sore she gingerly got out of bad to inspect the flowers. They were white lilies, beautiful but certainly not her favorite. 

She was about to write it off as a gesture from Genji when she noticed a notecard under the vase. She tipped the ceramic up and pulled the small envelope out with trembling fingers. She gulped and gently flipped it over. On the front of the envelope in sloping cursive it read "Chief overwatch slut, please read". Her heart stopped and she froze, just staring with wide eyes and terror. 

She was in the kitchen dialing the emergency line before she dared open the letter. Inside was a small piece of paper, written on it were the words "Hello slut, I told you we would be back. And now you don't even know which badge we wear. But we know where you are, always. It was nice to see you so vulnerable last night. Reminds me that you belong like this, raped and broken. Congratulations, you are one step closer. See you soon, whore. Signed -D.

When police arrived they found a beautiful beyond belief blond woman curled in a ball under her kitchen phone, clutching shredded paper and sobbing. This was hew new reality and the note proved that she couldn't escape it. As police tried to reason with her in the back of her head she heard a voice, a soft little voice that asked "Why not just accept it? It might be less painful".


End file.
